


Standing on a Principle

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Series: Still [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Oikawa could have done was ask you out from the start. But there were things to consider, principles to take note of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing on a Principle

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my excuse to write somewhat angsty and complicated relationships for our favorite volleyball players. This actually came out of nowhere while it’s raining here and had no internet for almost a day, so enjoy this monstrosity of a oneshot that will now be part of a series.

Oikawa Tooru has always taken risks.

He risked his physical health to hone his skills. He risked his own romantic relationship in order to prioritize volleyball before all else. He brought it upon himself to get better, to do better to improve himself in the ways possible. Unstoppable, strong, determined, but he too has his limits. It’s just that he never dared to show it to anyone else.

You are one of the two people both privileged and cursed to see such a sight. The other was Iwaizumi, his childhood friend and the former half of their duo during their high school years of volleyball. However, your bond with Oikawa was a little more different.

A little more than friends, but less than lovers.

It was simple, yet also very complicated.

Friends with benefits that was the term he remembers you using to described your relationship with him into simple words.

The whole arrangement took place during a party. The two of you sick of relationships with partners who did not understand your commitments, you two decided why not get together yourselves. The only difference of it all was the lack of worry. And the privilege of getting laid without any sort of major attachment. Well that was what he used to think of it.

But now he’s fallen into your hands.

He knows your body, just as much as he knew what made you laugh, pissed and upset. He knows your worries, doubts, insecurities, just as much as you know his.

It occurs to him after a loss against a team. Although simply a friendly match, he has lost to his long-time rival by the name Ushijima Wakatoshi for the nth time. He’s frustrated, disappointed in himself and he takes it out on you, much to his guilt. You don’t seem to mind though, knowing that he needed to feel a sense of control and superiority after getting his mask of an ego crushed over a loss.

He kisses you roughly, hands lifting up your shirt to prompt you to strip it off. You comply without complaint before your arms drape over his shoulders. He kisses you again, lips hungry and needy for your warmth and attention. You return the gesture, a hand running through the brown tufts of his hair still wet from the rushed shower he’s taken before seeing you.

His mind is a mess. Thoughts manage to get him to hesitate his next actions while running a hand along the smooth curves of your body. He’s suddenly rather unsure of what he’s doing and he pulls back to look at you with his brown hues as he rests his forehead against yours.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs.

You shake your head in response. Your hands feel like home to him as they hold his face. You shush him and he closes his eyes. “Don’t be,” he hears you tell him. You initiate the kiss this time. It’s tender, gentle, suddenly enough to get Oikawa’s head to spin due to the warm sensation bubbling inside him. His hands rest on your hips and you gently lead him towards the bed.

For a moment, he’s just amazed with you and the way you have with him. You’ve always been so understanding since you two met that you could almost be considered saintly. _Almost_ , if it weren’t for the fact you were engaging in an uncommitted affair of sorts with him and were rather into rough play.

But instead of him taking the lead, he allows you to go ahead and ease him. For once the Grand King lowers himself from his throne. You lead him to your bed, tossing his shirt to the side. You straddle him, planting soft and gentle kisses along his toned torso. And _god_ , he thinks you’re gorgeous. Then again, you’ve always been no matter your condition, whether hair a mess and disheveled. His breath is taken away by your ministrations and how you seemed genuinely affectionate. And it further hitches the moment he feels teeth graze his skin before you lap it. You’re leaving marks, but he’s fine with that. Probably more okay with it than he should be.

His thoughts are put into hold as he finds you undo the zipper of his pants and getting rid of the remaining articles of clothing clinging onto him. Your eyes rest on his considerably sized cock before taking it in your lips. He groans, hands resting on your scalp as you take him as deep as your throat allows. You bob your head and Oikawa’s a panting mess, murmuring a few curses when his speech process allows him to do so. Your hand curls around his length, running along his length back and again the area your mouth could no longer take. And he finds it insanely sexy when you look at him while your tongue licks along the sensitive tip.

“Fuck,” he mutters with a gasp. “I’m gonna—”

His words are cut short and he climaxes inside your mouth. You swallow without thinking, swallowing his warm fill before kneeling on top of him. You kiss him yet again as traces of his own bitter taste makes it to his mouth. And finally, you rub yourself against his still hard cock before he assists you with lining your pussy with it.

You sink and he slips into you with ease. Both of you let out a moan of arousal and it occurs to him that you yourself had been waiting for this after getting worked up from spoiling him so. He decides to treat you for your hard work and flips both of you in order for him to be the on top this time.

Your back meets the mattress and you whine as he thrusts inside you. His hips slap against yours in a gradual quickening rhythm that blows your mind. Oikawa then proceeds to kiss you. The scattered kisses start along your body as he decorates you with marks before meeting your lips and holding your wrists.

Your legs wrap around him to get him closer and to prompt him to go deeper, rougher. You’re whining, calling him by his first name once a hand goes between the two of you to rub against your clit. Hips bucking, the noise that escapes your lips are just melodic to him. And eventually, he’s joining you as your walls clench around his cock.

He knows you’re near climax and he rubs firmer circles along your clit. You’re overwhelmed, back arching as your nails claw his back. And it doesn’t exactly help once he’s hit your g-spot. Such then causes you to mutter lines of ‘yes’ and ‘Oikawa’ several times until he silences you with a kiss so passionate yet hungry at the same time.

And eventually, you’re blissed out. You quiver and for a moment it’s as if your vision has blanked out to white before Oikawa fills you. Slowly, he separates from you and lies next to you. Both of you are left panting before finally deciding to maybe take a nap or simply sleep away. Changing the covers can wait tomorrow morning once Oikawa has left.

He turns to his side to face you. An arm rests around your waist. “Thank you.”

You giggle weakly, “It’s what I do.”

And he remembers why this relationship was established in the first place.

You two have both made it to principle to never date until truly, genuinely interested in someone.

Albeit feeling lighter, Oikawa couldn’t help but sense a part of him wanting more from you.

* * *

For a bunch of people who took their frustrations out on each other, you were both considerate. You two almost always did what you both could to work around your hectic schedules. While he has rigorous volleyball sessions, you have conservatory practices. The whole routine of seeing the other on a free day would almost always involve a cup of coffee or drinking alcohol while speaking about what you two have been up to before getting down and dirty to business.

This week was no different to days you’ve spent together, except you’re both not out and just in your room. Finals were coming and you were under the stress and pressure of memorizing and perfecting “Sonata No. 9 Op. 47,” commonly known as the “Kreutzer Sonata.”

Oikawa manages to get your mind off the sheets and brings your mind to instead ponder over to have him under the sheets with you. The music is still playing but you two give no care and let the music play along to harmonize with the noises that escape both your lips. Well this is probably one way you can remember parts of the piece.

You spread your legs for him and Oikawa curls fingers around the waistband of your lace panties to take them off. He digs in, tongue lapping your inner lips already glistened by the kisses and rubbing he’s done to you prior to this very moment. Like a played instrument, you’re whining as you find the set up ironic since you’re the instrumentalist between the two of you.

But _good god_ , Oikawa is too skilled his hands. And he takes your thoughts to paradise instead. You figured such from the start but he seems to just take your breath away again and again as his fingers enter you. Things even get better once he’s sucking your clit, making use of his pretty mouth for things aside from sweet talking you and uttering praises to ease you and discard Beethoven’s notes off the mental window of your subconscious.

His fingers curl inside you and he has to hold your hips from bucking into him. He goes on and once he sucks harder, you’re gone. Your fluids coat his fingers as he pulls them out to lick them clean in his mouth. Your face is flushed and your head is still in quite a trance after your orgasm. The sight of him grounds you slightly as you realize that his face is merely inches away from yours.

“You,” he says, huskily before his lips meet yours, “taste so good.”

Your heart is racing more than ever and you feel rather privileged, blessed even, to hear such words come out of Oikawa’s lips for you and you alone. The kiss goes on and you hurriedly unfasten his belt in order for you two to proceed further to what you two have been mutually craving for.

He thrusts in and you’re left to throw your head back against the cushion of the couch. Your hands curl into fists onto the cushion while Oikawa braces himself by holding the headrest of the furniture with one hand as he pounds into you.

Gasping, panting, your noise echoes along the room as the sound of the piano and violin from your stereo blends along with it. If people from the halls can hear you, you two no longer gave a single fuck. He felt too good right now and seeing you writhe before him was more than a sweet reward enough.

Finding your g-spot, your walls tighten around him and you no longer give a care that your voice is practically maximum volume, pleading him to go deeper and harder. He’s suppressing his groans from getting any louder. The friction between you two was deliciously addicting and he wants you to feel more of it by using his thumb to draw circles along your clit for further pleasure.

Moans escape your lips. You're whining and your voice raises one more time you get into your second high. Your whole body rides out the orgasm as Oikawa keeps himself inside you as he releases several thrusts after. His eyes look out the afterglow of your body, the way your chest rises and falls unsteadily. The words “you’re beautiful” escapes his lips as he kisses you.

The kiss lingers a little longer than usual. Though it wasn’t as rough and hungry as it usually is. It was tender, gentle, and almost similar to the last you’ve shared when he had lost. Your fingers rest along his now slightly disheveled hair, humming as he nips your lower lip to allow himself better access to your mouth. As much as he wanted to prolong it, breathing was the enemy. He was still panting. Both of you remained motionless as he was still hovering over you.

For some reason, you’re both at a loss for words.

The air reeked of sex, sweat and _tension_. Usually you and Oikawa would shake this off and head to bed, but instead you’re both wondering if that should be the right move. And it hits Oikawa right in the head to realize what the current situation was between you two.

There were words that wanted to be spoken.

He’s not sure if he can risk this, risk being rejected by you seeing as you’ve been more than just some sort of pillar of emotions he could lean on. He loves your company, your presence, the very fact _you existed_. You were radiant in ways he could not comprehend. Sure you two are friends, but what would happen after spilling everything out to you?

Maybe it was time to find out.

He catches his breath, looks at you with a gaze longing and genuine. “I… love you.”

Oikawa then closes his eyes, waiting for either response that declared the feelings were mutual or the inevitable rejection. He does take risks, chances, but now his heart is racing practically faster from his confession.

In reality, Oikawa Tooru was a coward, afraid of getting himself hurt and places a mask to cover up his pride.

 _Finally_ he faces you, faces the possibilities and consequences due to the aftermath of such a strong sentence. His eyes widen a little as your soft hands hold his cheeks. You raise your head, kiss him sweetly on the lips. His senses were a mess and he finds himself flooded with relief and joy that you had not walked out on him.

For a moment he thinks that this could have all been avoided if you two saw each other like normal people would. But being two hardheaded individuals, you both had your principles to uphold.

Though now it’s time to let go of them and stand right off the walls you’ve both built around yourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry God, but most of all sorry to Oikawa because wow I torture the ones who need love a lot.
> 
> The victim is likely Tsukki, but we'll see.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think or talk to me via Tumblr on hq-things or my personal, moonlightverses!


End file.
